Sympathy
by Blitz Chick
Summary: ONESHOT SONGFIC! Companion to Move Along. Cloud is discovered missing and Tifa worries where her favorite blonde swordsman could be. When he returns, will she be able to reach through to him?


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy. I do not own Tifa, Cloud, Vincent, Yuffie, or Aeris. I do not own the song "Sympathy." I do not own the Goo Goo Dolls, who perform the song "Sympathy."

Sunrise. The beginning of a brand new day. As the sun's pale fingers crept into the eastern sky, a young woman was already awake to greet the new day.

Tifa Lockheart stared absently into her coffee, wrapping her hands around the warm mug. Her eyes and hair were the same color as the drink, a deep brown, almost black shade.

Raising her eyes, Tifa watched the sky grow slowly lighter over the buildings.

"Tifa? You all right?"

Startled out of her trance, Tifa looked over to see her friend Yuffie staring at her, concerned. Pushing a few strands of brunette hair out of her eyes, Tifa managed a small smile.

"I'm fine…what are you doing up so early?"

Pulling up a chair, Yuffie smiled as she sat next to her friend. "I could ask you the same thing." Catching Tifa's eye, the raven-haired girl arched her eyebrows. "It's Cloud, isn't it?"

Sighing, Tifa shifted the mug in her hands. "I woke up in the night and he was gone. I don't know where…He took his bike and his swords. He didn't leave a note or anything."

"That isn't unusual."

Both girls turned their attention to the stairwell, where Vincent Valentine was standing, clad in his red cloak.

Yuffie placed a hand over her heart. "God Vincent, you scared the hell outta us!"

Not replying to the raven-haired girl, Vincent strode over to Tifa. "I will look for him, if that comforts you."

Meeting Vincent's raven eyes, Tifa smiled a little. "Would you?"

Yuffie stood as well. "I'll go too. I think Cloud needs a little talking to."

Yuffie decided to check Cloud's usual haunts, while Vincent was to check with Cloud's other friends to see if they had seen him.

Not ten minutes after the two had departed, Cloud returned. The blonde swordsman looked as though he had been dragged backwards through the undergrowth of a forest and blood was trickling down his left arm.

With a harsh scraping sound, Tifa stood, hurrying over to support Cloud before he collapsed.

"Cloud…" The brunette whispered, seeing how pained his eyes were. So sad and painful… "Where were you?"

No answer. Cloud just averted his eyes from Tifa's imploring gaze.

_Stranger than your sympathy_

_And this is my apology_

_I kill myself from the inside out_

_When all my fears have pushed you out_

"Answer me Cloud! I've been worried sick about you! The least you can do is answer me!"

At long last, Cloud spoke. His voice was soft and weary, but he was talking.

"You…worried about me…?"

"Of course I did!" Exclaimed Tifa, helping Cloud to a chair. "Yuffie and Vincent just went out searching for you." Straightening, Tifa retrieved a first aid kit from a cabinet behind the bar. Returning, the brunette took a seat on Cloud's left side to treat his wound.

_And I wished for things that I don't need_

_All I wanted_

_And what I chase won't set me free_

_It's all I wanted_

_And I get scared but I'm not crawling on my knees_

_Everything's all wrong, yeah_

_Where the hell did I think I was?_

"…The life stream."

Looking up, Tifa stopped winding the starch white bandage around Cloud's arm. "What?"

"I was at the life stream. Where Aeris…Aeris…" The blonde's voice faltered and eventually failed altogether as he tried to get the words out.

"…Died." Finished Tifa, who finished bandaging Cloud's wound. "Why?"

Azure eyes unfocused, Cloud blinked slowly. "I was going to kill myself."

Bringing her hands to her mouth, Tifa's brown eyes went wide She knew Cloud had been depressed lately, but she had no idea how far he had sunk into depression.

_And stranger than your sympathy_

_Take these things so I don't feel_

_I kill myself from the inside out_

_And now my head's been filled with doubt_

Cloud didn't move. He expected as much from Tifa, who cared for him like a brother.

After a moment of stunned silence, Tifa leaned forward and put her arms around Cloud.

The blonde stiffened, caught off guard by the simple gesture. Eventually he put his right arm around Tifa, letting his injured left arm just hang still.

"Thank you Cloud."

Once more surprised, Cloud tried to turn and look Tifa in the eyes. "Why?"

Trying to suppress a few tears, Tifa sniffled a bit. "For not killing yourself. For coming back and talking to me. For somehow realizing that there's something more for you in life."

Those words were like an ocean of comfort for Cloud. It had been so easy for him to just forget about those who cared, but it hadn't been so easy for those who cared about him. They hadn't lost faith, even when he had.

_It's hard to lead the life you choose_

_All I wanted_

_When all your luck's run out on you_

_All I wanted_

_You can't see when all your dreams are coming true_

_It's easy to forget, yeah_

_And you choke on the regrets, yeah_

_Who the hell did I think I was?_

As soon as this revelation hit Cloud, a wave of sheer exhaustion washed over him. He dropped his head so that his forehead rested on Tifa's shoulder.

Smiling, Tifa ran her fingers through Cloud's dirty hair. "Why don't you rest? I'll let Yuffie and Vince know you're all right."

Nodding, Cloud got up. As if moving through a fog, Cloud climbed the stairs and turned into the first bedroom available.

Tifa followed a ways behind, but waited at the doorway, watching Cloud like a mother watches her child.

The blonde didn't even bother with the covers. He lay down on his side and within moments, his breathing evened out into a restful sleep.

_Stranger than your sympathy_

_And all these thoughts you stole from me_

_I'm not sure where I belong_

_Nowhere's home and I'm all wrong_

_And I wasn't all the things I tried to make believe I was_

_And I wouldn't be the one to kneel before the dreams I wanted_

Smiling, Tifa retrieved a spare blanket from the end of her own bed. Returning, she spread it across Cloud's sleeping form. She paused for a moment, gently stroking Cloud's dirty blonde hair before exiting, closing the door softly behind her.

"So he came back."

Turning, Tifa smiled at Vincent and Yuffie, who were waiting for her on the staircase.

_And all the talk_

_And all the lies_

_Were all the empty things disguised as me_

_Yeah…_

_Stranger than your sympathy_

"Yes…He's resting now."

Yuffie tried to peek over Tifa's shoulder into Cloud's room, but was disappointed by the closed door. "Was he hurt?"

Nodding, Tifa pushed some hair behind her ears. "Yes…pretty badly."

Concerned, the raven-haired girl met Tifa's deep brown eyes. "He'll be all right, won't he?"

Nodding, Tifa smiled. "Yeah…He's gonna be just fine."

_Stranger than your sympathy_


End file.
